


Sherman Peabody x Five Hargreeves

by PauyiArt



Category: Mr. Peabody & Sherman (2014), The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Boys' Love, Cute, Español | Spanish, Fanfiction, Flirting, High School, M/M, One Shot, Romantic Friendship, Sherman x five
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-07
Updated: 2021-01-07
Packaged: 2021-03-18 11:39:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28617438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PauyiArt/pseuds/PauyiArt
Summary: Five es un chico muy callado e intimidante. Nada le sorprende, hasta que entra en una escuela prestigiosa donde conoce a Sherman, le da curiosidad este individuo tan peculiar.
Relationships: Mr. Peabody & Sherman Peabody, Number Five | The Boy (Umbrella Academy) & Reader
Kudos: 3





	Sherman Peabody x Five Hargreeves

**Author's Note:**

> Tuve un sueño en el que esto pasó y decidí escribirlo. tómenselo con calma, no es estrictamente serio jsjkssjsj  
> Este trabajo puedes encontrarlo en wattpad de igual manera.
> 
> Sherman tiene 16  
> Five tiene 17  
> El evento del apocalipsis de Umbrella no sucedió.

Era la preparatoria más prestigiosa del país a la que iba a entrar, pero no mostraba ni una pizca de nervios. Parecía como si estuviera tan perdido, como si no supiera al lugar que estaba a punto de pisar, pero si lo sabía, era otra cosa que rondaba sus pensamientos.

¿Era acaso la constante preocupación de que se alejaría de su padre?, ¿Estaba tan seguro de que era preocupación?.

Tomando un suspiro, reposa su mano en la puerta de vidrio, analizando su interior y finalmente entra. Camina por ese lugar, se siente tan diferente a lo que algún día conoció. Los pasillos estaban vacíos, la luz apagada, dejando el lugar en un tenue color. Le recordaba a las tardes en las que la academia estaba desolada, cuando podía explorar los artefactos que guardaba su padre.

Entra a una clase, completo silencio.

La maestra hace un sonido de sorpresa. -Veo que ha llegado, puede sentarse atrás. El chico no dice nada, solo escucha voces apagadas a su alrededor, se han fijado que trae un uniforme diferente. El código de vestimenta de ese lugar no es estricto, así que levantaba curiosidad en los alumnos.

Menos de uno.

Un chico inmerso en su cuaderno, que no le da importancia al recién llegado. Tenía una apariencia cuanto menos curiosa. Cabello rojizo, lentes redondos y ojos claros como la miel.

Se quedó mirándolo casi toda la clase, con mucho detalle. Se daba cuenta que mordía el lápiz con nerviosismo, respondía a casi todas las preguntas y en ninguna ocasión se volteó a verlo. Cuando el timbre de la tarde sonó, todos los chicos se levantaban menos él. Seguía con la nariz metida en su cuaderno.

Su observador permaneció en su asiento de igual manera. Parecía que había acabado de escribir cuando se levantó. Pero antes de salir por la puerta, se volteó a verlo.

El chico se sorprendió, había pasado una hora detallando lo que podía ver al tenerlo de espaldas.

Podía distinguir mejor sus ojos claros como la miel. Se acerca pero no tiene miedo, lo quiere tener de frente.

Ríe torpemente. -¿Qué haces ahí sentado?.

No dice nada.

El pelirrojo lo mira por un momento. En un intento de reacción dice.-Uhm. ¿Quieres... salir a la cafetería?.

Asiente débilmente.

Toma de su brazo y lo lleva emocionado. Solo se deja y camina mientras pasean por los pasillos. Llegan a un asiento solitario. Es un chico muy energético, le asusta lo feliz que se le nota.

-¿Cómo te llamas?.-Detalla su uniforme. -¿Eres uno de los chicos de la academia?.

-Five. -Dice con voz perdida.

-Oh, tienes el nombre de un número, debe ser especial. -Hace una pausa.

No lo es. Para nada, hay siete como él. Y ellos si tienen nombres especiales. ¿Pudo su padre pensar que él no necesitaba uno?

-Mi nombre es Sherman.

Lo toma de la mano como forma de saludo. Sherman sonríe.

-¿Te juntas con alguien aquí?.-Se digna a hablar.

Se ve que está sorprendido, responde.-No realmente, no me llevo mucho con las personas.-Reflexiona por un momento y se levanta.-Acabaron las clases, y bueno, debo irme, mi padre es inflexible, espero que lo entiendas.

Se despide de mano y se da la vuelta.

Five lo reflexiona por un momento. Le tiene confianza, es una confianza extraña, pero el lo sabe. Sin entender mucho, lo toma del brazo.

Este se sorprende y se queda mirándolo con una expresión incomprensible.-¿Te acompaño?

El nunca le dejaría a un extraño decirle que hacer, pero en ese momento se sentía tan impropio que lo siguió, no sabía que pretensión rondaba por su mente, lo quería conocer, tenía tanto tiempo, quizás quedarse al último en todas las clases para hablar. Quería que fuera ahora, así que se dejó llevar.

Caminaron por la ciudad, el suave brillo del sol atardeciendo los acompañó en todo momento, cada vez perdiendo su brillo. Reflejándose en las ventanas de los altos edificios, junto con las nubes del cielo anaranjado.

Llegaron finalmente a un edificio alto, la cuidad de nueva york abundaba en este tipo de edificaciones. Los ventanales inmensos reflejaban la poca luz que quedaba, era hora de volver.

-Bueno, aquí llego, gracias por acompañarme Five.-Esboza una sonrisa afectuosa. 

-Espera un segundo, diré esto y espero que no suene invasivo.

Sherman se queda callado escuchándolo atentamente, su respiración para en seco.

-Aquí en Nueva York me he quedado en un apartamento de paso, en verdad no quiero molestarte pero...-

-¿Necesitas donde quedarte?

Five está atribulado, realmente no necesitaba un lugar para pasar las noches, solo le causaba curiosidad cómo vivía él, quería estudiarlo.

-Si no te molesta, pero realmente no quiero que te sientas presionado.

-No, no lo estoy, solo debo preguntarle a mi padre, te comenté que es algo riguroso.-Dice esto entrando al edificio.

"Mi padre es igual", piensa Five

En el ascensor hay un silencio reconfortante, ve como los números se iluminan lentamente, el sol atiza directamente a esa parte del lugar y refleja el el vidrio de este, la vista es alucinante.

Se abren las puertas, Sherman entra, confundido por el ambiente tenue que se presenta. Five da pasos rigurosos, siguiéndolo.

-No está, parece que deberé preguntarle a la noche.

-No hay problema.-Five camina por el apartamento solícitamente, hay tantas cosas con las que tener cuidado.

-Te mostraré mi habitación.

-Muy bien, tengo curiosidad de cómo será, ya me he llevado buena impresión por el lugar.

-Oh, oh, me alegra escucharlo,-Dice mientras camina y reposa su mano en la puerta.-Uhm, soy algo coleccionista.

Empuja la puerta revelando una habitación azotada por el cielo anaranjado. Se distinguen pegatinas luminosas en el techo, fotos curiosas y lo que parecen planos, está en desorden, pero es un desorden acogedor.

-¿Qué son esas fotos con Gandhi?.

-¡No deberías prestarle atención a eso!-Dice apenado-,algún día te contaré como las hice.

Los dos ríen, y es la primera vez que se les ve a los dos hacerlo, es como una armonía al unísono, tan acogedora. Sherman se recuesta en su cama. Five se sienta en una silla al lado de ella.

-Bueno, esperemos a que llegue el señor Peabody.

-

Conversan toda la tarde, con la luz del atardecer yéndose cada vez más, pero ellos se niegan a prender las luces, se sienten más cómodos hablando en la oscuridad.

Las pegatinas en el cielo raso empezaban a revelar su brillo artificial, creando un ambiente surreal y conmovedor.

-A ver, a ver, ¿Viajes en el tiempo?, me cuesta de creer, no creo que sea posible.

-Con los cálculos correctos lo es, Sherman, tengo todo, me falta tan poco para conseguirlo.

Ríe nervioso, ocultando algo.-Creo que eso deberías dejárselo a científicos viejos y arrugados.

-¿Y tú?, ¿Has pensado en viajar en el tiempo?.

-¡E-Eh! claro si, lo he pensado, pero como te dije, dejémosle esas cosas a los demás.-Ríe suave.

-Bueno, entiendo, pensé que estabas interesado en el tema, ya que tú padre...bueno, es el que es.

-Algún día.

Five no entiende, pero lo ve en la oscuridad con desconcierto.-Me alegra haberte conocido

-¿En serio?-, dice curioso.

-Si, y no espero por conocerte aún más.


End file.
